Duels and Vampires
by Sharky Volka
Summary: Ashley is a normal student at duel academy, but her life gets turned ups side down when foreign students come to the school. One such student is Vladmir seems to have taken a liking to her for more just her beauty.
1. Strange start

Duels and Vampires

A Hetalia and Yu-Gi-Oh GX crossover/Romania x OC Duelist.

Well now this is quite the strange predicament that I'm in now, I'm dueling against a strange Romanian man that says that he really is a vampire and the wagers of the battle are this. If I win I get to keep my blood but if HE win's I become his means of feeding, normally this kind of thing happened to my friend and fellow Slyfer red student Jaden but looks like it was my turn to have some of the bad luck for a change. As I stand there looking into the eyes of the man that wants to drain me of my body's life force I think back to the day that this strange yet oddly attractive man came to our school.

I was laying outside in one of the meany trees that surrounded the campus of Duel academy, I was just relaxing in the warm air of the island as I waited for this beginning of a school assembly to start and welcome in the foirgen exchange students from all corners of the globe plus a new teacher. As I lay there I hear a kind of whinny voice calling out for Jaden, a small smile was playing on my lips as I listened to the boy call out for his best friend. I sit up on the branch that I had been laying on and look down at the cyan colored hair of the boy. "Yo Cy whats up? Did Jaden vanish again? You may want to try the roof of the main building he loves it up there you know." Cyrus jumped when hearing me speck but then looked up into the tree at me, I grin and wave to him happily and he waves back then nods. "Yeah the ceremony is about to start and he's going to be late if me and hassalberry don't find him." I nod to him and jump out of the tree then see Hassalberry come running over. "Did you find him?" "No he didn't Hassalberry it was just me, sorry to disappoint." I said in a playful tone and Hassalberry just chuckled and shakes his hand. "Na to be honest I was hopen we would run into you solider, your instincts always seem to know how to find Jaden." I laugh then shake my head, "Its not my instences that help me find him its my common sence and ability to somewhat understand how the boy thinks."

They looked at me then each other and shrugged before I flicked my wrist a bit then waved my hand to shoo them on. "Go on guys you need to find J." "Oh right he will be late if we don't" And with that they both ran off to find Jaden, I sighed and then started to walk towards the door's of the school before hearing footsteps behind me. I really thought nothing of it because it may have been just some stragler students that were finially coming to the event, but I then hear someone speck in a language that was unfamilier to me, "Mi privirea mea la acest drag destul." (my my look at this pretty dear.) I turn to look behind me and find myself nose to nose with some strange guy I have never seen before. My first instence was to hit him and then get ready to fight but before I could go through with that another man spoke calmly but with athority and his voice alone made me cringe in dislike. "Leave her be we have other matters to attend to boy."The boy that was nose to nose with me backed up just enough to turn and look at the other more dangerouse looking man, I gulped and wondered what was going on before I hear an Australian accent "Oi hes right ya know, pluse its not nice to scare a shela like that she looked to be about ready to wamp ya." I seen the boy that was specking and he looked rather attractive but he reminded me to much of the dino loving Hassalberry. I take a step away from all of them till I bumped into someones open arms.

My eyes widened as I felt the persons hands on my shoulders, "Yeah man you have to have a little more class when aproching a lady, you can't just act like that you need to be more charming and aloring." I then feel the man turn me around to face him, He used one of his hands to take hold of my chin and then he made me look at his face. He wore glasses and had dark red hair. I grimmiced at his touch and growled as he looked me in the eyes in a flirtaceause manner, I then grinned and he grinned thinking that it was working, "Hey buddy I have something for you." I said in a kind yet acid filled tone and he looked at me now with a couriuse look but also a hopeful one.

"What would that be?" I ball up my fist and smile, "You have to close your eyes first." I insisted and the boy did as he was told which made me grin before I rased up my fist and socked him right in the nose. "Take that you good for nothing ass." With that I storm off into the schools main building, I reach the assembly room and sit down next to Chazz because I had arrived when the other sets next to Jaden Cyrus and Hassalberry were taken so I was forced to sit with the egotistical pain in my ass Princton. "Hey Ash whats up?" He asked in a flirtaceause way and I grouned not in the mood for this. "Nothing much just busted some dudes nose for flirting with me." I told him and Chazz's face just seemed to go as red as Slyfers scales from anger. "Who was that guy I'll kick his ass." He declared as I sighed and looked down at the floor in embarrasment as other students looked at us. "Someone kill me now." I grouned as Chazz was yelled at by our tranny of a teacher Dr. Crowller.

Chazz did as he was told but was still grumballing and griping about someone flirting with me, I was rubing my tempals as a migrain raged through my skull. I did not want to start the new year of Duel academy like this but unfortanatly it happened. I turn my attintion bake to the princable of the shool Mr. Shepered as he spoke about the students that came from North, South, West , and East Academy he then said that there was also a student that came from an academy in Romania as well, he then called out there names and there shools. I reconized four of them as the people from earlier, The boy called Adrean was still holding his over sized nose in pain and I smirked as I watched him. Chazz seen the smirk and then understood why I was smirking when he seen the guy holding his nose. "Haha so you punched him in the nose, Great I really hate that guy." I rolled my eyes before looking back at all of them and seen that the Romanian named Vladmir was staring strate at me, How he found me in a sea of faes so easily I will never know. He was wearing a rather fancy looking red suit and had a small hat that sat to the side of his head, the hat had red, blue, and yellow ribbions tied around it and he had a small tooth hanging out of his mouth.

My eyes looked around the room and I could see every girl other then Alexies was staring at him already swon by his good looks. I sigh "Pathetic." I mummbled as I rested my head on my hand that was supported by my knee, I was really bored now till I hear the chansler call for a boy named Jessie, I look up to see who the boy was but he was nowhere to be seen, the chansler called again and everyone looked confused. I was guessing that he was a no show till the doors opened up and I seen a rather charming young man that had a terquios blue hair color. I then see Jaden stand up and smile at the boy. "He man have you seen a new kid around named Jessie?" Jaden asked, the boy nods "Yep your looking at him, I'm Jessi Anderson." I chukle because Jaden is such a simpal minded guy that he was unable to figure out that the boy standing in front of him was the one that the chansler called for. Jessie looked at me and I looked at him and tilted my head ever so slightly, he then did something that cause my cheeks to redden. He winked at me, I blinked in bewilderment but then just turned my head away and acted like I didn't care and that I was not interested at all. He laughed before running down to stand in the front of the room with the rest.

When I looked back to the front and seen Jessie again a small smile started to form, but my eyes then drifted over to vibrant red orbs that seemed to stay on me no matter what. Vladmir seemed so focased on me and I had know clue why. This attintion from four men made me feel strange I was not use to such affections, Chazz started acting like this afteer Alexies rejected him at the end of our first year. He has been flirting with me ever since, Then theres that Adrian guy, I don't know anything about him and hes friken coming on to me and I really hate it. The guy seems like a real creep, Then theres the always staring Vladmir, his eyes are aluring but the way he got to close for comfort and how his look seems to be preditory just makes me want to get out of his line of sight. But Jessie, he seemed very fun, extreamly sweet and he looked quite dashing, I see no problems with him at all but that does not mean I'm going to act like every other girl and fawn all over him.

I had my pride as a strong female indavidual and that was not going to change because of some cute guy that just happened to wink at me, I have always been the bull headed type and that's why in other schools I went to I was never really liked. I did not fit in with anyone because I spoke my mind and found that girl's that act too girly are just a hassle to deal with.

Eventually my mind was pulled away from its thoughts as the new teacher called Mr. Viper started to talk about sirvival duels, that cought my interest but it also made me feel worried ther was something not right about this man. He then called Jaden and jessie over to him and said that they would be the ones to start off the sirvival duels, I watched intently as they dueled. When Jessie was about to summon his supposed most powerful card he said he didn't have it and was looking for its tablet so that Mr. Paguses could make it for him. Almost everyone fell over in disbelife at him, okay I still hold onto what I said earlier but he's kind of to much like Jaden and if I wanted a guy like J I would have just went for Jaden but I don't like Jaden like that hes more like a brother to me then anything else. So the appeal of Jessie was dereassed a bit at that moment.

When the Duel ended a strange light shined on the Biobands that Viper put on them and then both of them passed out, my eyes widened and I ran down to them worried. As I passed Viper a senced a dark Aura radiating from him and that just made my legs feel week, this year was going to be a real struggle this time. "Jaden!" I yelled as I made it to the knoked out Slyfer. "J come on wake up." I said in a sad tone I then put my head on his hest to listen fro a heart beat which was still there and I sighed before galring at Viper. "You! What have you done to them? You Monster!" I practically yelled at him, his eyes met mine and the malice in those eyes made me flinch back in fear, "I said that this was a sirvival duel didn't I? That means that the Biobands will monator your duel energy and then send it to a computer for analasis to see how well your dueling ability is." I growl and clinch my fists. "You have got to be kidden me this is down right unlawful to treat students like lab rats for your Biobands." His glare intensafied on me, "Either you do it or you get expaled from the academy." His words were threatening but had a edge of joy to them he liked watching me squerm under his evil gaze.

I just looked away from him and back to Jadn who was now along with jessie being taken to the medical ward. I along with Cyrus, Hassalberry, Chazz, Alexies, Adteus and Blear all followed. Once at the medical ward Jaden and Jessie both woke up and seemed to be like there normal selfs which made me sigh in releafe, when I sighed Jessie looked at me with a playful smile. "Aw were you worried about me?" He asked with a playful wink, my face started to heat up as I crossed my arms and turned away from him, "N-No not at all, I was more worried about my brother J." I said even though it did not sound all that convining. "Aw really? That makes me sad beause I would be worried about you if this happened to you." I blushed worse now but sighed. "It will happen to me beause all students have to get a Bioband and particapate in this damed sirvival duel thing." I pointed out and Jessie just sighed I then hear a bed spring make some noice as waight was leaving it, I then feel someones arms around me and I look to see Jessie resting his head on my shoulder. I blush more and turn my face away from his. "Pleas be careful I don't want to see you in a hospital bed." I smile a bit but then sigh. "Why do you care you don't even know my name, I'm a stranger to you." I stated before moving away from him and looking out the window, "Well I care because I like ya, and why don't you tell me your name so that were not strangers any more." I hear a aggrivated huff from Chazz and I wanted to chuckle but instead I turn and face jessie and smile holding out my hand. "The names Ashley Alditory, it's nice to meet you Jessie Anderson."He smiles and shakes my hand before pulling me into a hug, I could see Chazz out of the cornor of my eye almost foaming with jelousy because I was acting so kind to Jessie even though he was flirting with me.


	2. Duel in the Dark

After that day Jessie was around us all the time, I rather liked his company, but I could sences that there was someone watching me and not very happy with how much time I spent with Jessie. After a few weeks had passed I went for a late night walk to clear my mind about the sirvival duels and everything else that was going on, as I walked I could hear someone following me. This made me feel on edge and I started to duck and weave through the trees that were on the island till I came to a clearing were I seen Vladmir standing with his duel disk on his arm. He was smiling a somewhat childish smile at me as I looked at him. "Well now looks like I was finally able to catch you alone dragă." (my dear)I was breathing hevialy from running through the forest and I was starting to feel scared of the boy, how had he known I was going to be there? He looked at me then smiled, "I knew you would be here because I lead you hear dragă. I was the one following you, my reason is because I'm quite thirsty and your blood just smells so...Mouth watering." He said the last part as he lick his lips, I took a step back then activated my duel disk."Look I don't know what your playing at but if you want to duel then lets duel." I growled to make it seem like I was not scared, "My my your not sared of a Vampire?" He asked with a curiouse grin, I glared at him and shake my head. "Why should I fear what does not exist?" "Oh but we do exist dragă...Okay I will duel you but to make things more interesting how about we make a wager? If I win I get to drink your blood and if you win I will leave you alone even though thats going to be quite the challange."

His crimson red eyes shined in the full moons light making it hard for me to look away, but I shake my head a bit then nod, "Okay I exsept your wager because I have not been bested yet, my water monsters will send you out with the tide." I said as my blood started pumping ready for the duel to begain. So were now bak to were this story begain, a duel that could end badly for me if I squew up. My hand to start with was rather good, but as the duel went on I was slowly starting to lose my foot hold. I started off strong but he then started pulling off combos I never seen before, Then the unthinkable happened, I had lost. I fell to my knees my eyes wide open, I then feel pain as energy is being drained from my body by the Bioband. „Ga...T-talk about...A-adding insult to i-injury." I grouned as I panted from the energy loss. I fought to keep myself from passing out but my vision became blurry and my body felt limp. I seen Vladmir aproching me „A...deal's...A deal." I panted before everything went black.

When I awoke from the rays of the sun softly toucking my eyes I found that I was laying in my bed my duel disk was were I useually placed it when it was not on my arm, „What the?" I questioned my own sanity. I was sure that I fainted out in the forest from my energy being drained after lossing to Vladmir, and yet here I lay in my bed in my dorm room like that never happened. Was it all just a really bad dream? I got up and sighed as I changed into my usual school cloths and left my room remembering to lock up before leaving. I walked into the mess hall if you could really call it that. With us being Slyfers we really didn't have much of anything yet all of us were content and proud to be in this shake of a doam. "Oh good morning Ashley I have your breckfast for you right here, you slep in late is everything okay dear?" I hear the motherly like tone of Ms. Dorathy she was always such a kind lady and I talked to her about everything, "Yeah I guess...I went walking last night didn't I?" I asked her and she nodded, "Why yes dear." I looked at her then put my hand on my neck to feel for puncher wounds from Vladmirs bite if he did bite me, but I found nothing of the sort so he was just matching his deck's theam kinda like how I do with my love of water. "Um then how did I get back to my room?" "Vladmir carried you back then Chazz, Cyrus and I took you to your room." I hear someone say, when I turn around I see Jaden. "Vladmir carried me back?" I questioned wondring why he did that after defeating me and winning the bet. Jaden nods to my qustion. "Yeah, he said that you passed out after losing your duel against him. Were you that suprised?" I shake my head. "No nothing like that it was the Bioband it drained me of my energy and so I passed out due to energy loss." Jaden nods then remembered something and started to chuckle. "I wish you would have been awake to see how angry Chazz was when he seen Vlad carrying you, oh man did he ever yell at Vlad blaming him for the state that you were in when he seemed to be just fine." I laughed a little bit before getting my food and then sitting down.

As I ate breckfast I thought about everything, but the strange thing is that the more I thought about Vladmir the more I seemed to find my self drawn to him. Why though he should be someone I feared and staied away from, I was to deep in thought to hear the foot steps behind me. But I was then drawn out of my thoughts when I felt someones arms wrap around me, I blinked then looked behind me to find Jessie standing there smiling at me. I blushed lightly then smiled back at him, "Hey Ash I heard that you lost a duel last night so I thought I would come and cheer you up." I chukle before standing up to properly hug him. "Thanks Jess, your always so sweet to me." He grinned happily, "Thats because I care about ya, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't" I laughed and nod "To true." After that we went to class, class went as useual, Crowller talking about things and me and my friends just casually sleeping through it. Only this time it was not Crowllers angry squaking that woke me up it was someone poking my shoulder, I opened one eye and looked at the person responcable for waking me up. It was a Obalisc Blue student that held out a message to me. I raised my brow befor taking the note and the boy left, Sireousely whats with all this attintion I actually missed the days of being ignored by all other then my close friends.

I opened the letter and seen that the hand writting was so elagent and graceful, I considered hand writting like that to be a lost art, and yet here was a letter written in such a beautiful script. I read the letter

_Dear Ashley,_

_I do hope that you remember our agreement and that you will try not to loss to much energy today, I am quite famished seeing as I was unable to drink from you last night.I find it rather ungentalmenly to just drink from a madin that was so drained of _energy_that she was unable to stay awake._

_I do hope that you are feeling better though my dear because I would hate to see someone as lovly as you end up in the infermery, oh and why don't we do lunch later after class hm? I would love to have the oppratunity to chat with you with out your companions, I really can't stand that Chazz fellow. He seems a bit posessive over you and I rather dislike that._

_Sinsearly,_

_Vladmir _

I looked at the note for a long time just re-reading it, everytime I read the part about doing lunch I found myself cringing at the thought of actually being his lunch. I sighed then put the note away and took a quike glance over my shoulder, I seen Vladmir leaning his elbow on the table resting his chin on his hand and looking at me rather suductivly. I started to feel heat come up my neck so I quickly turned my head and crossed my arms on the desk before laying my head down on them to hide my face, I then hear a chuckle come from were Vladmir was sitting. I grouned inwardly as I was betrayed by my skin color, I was so happy that Jaden and the others were asleep so that they could not see my discomfort and my reddened face. Why? Why did I have to go through all this? why was I the one that was being flirted with by the new guys? Why was I Vladmirs target to feed on? I was really disliking the school year so far, so meany strange things were happening, like men other then Chazz actually taking an interst in me out of all the prettier girls that go to this shool.


	3. Emotional Confusion

After class I tried to leave with my friends but Vladmir called to me and Jaden nuged me, I look at Jaden and he gave me a look that said for me to go and talk to him and I guess thank him for taking me home, even though he was the reason I ended up in that condition in the first place. I sighed then nod before I walk over to Vladmir, practically all the students were gone other then use. I looked at him and he smiled at me and gave me a wink, I though was on edge, this guy wanted to drink my blood and god only knows what else he had plained in that dark mind of his. I stood there looking at everything but him, "Um...What is it Vladmir?" I asked as I tried to keep my voice normal and even, though he seemed to sine my uneasyness around him which seemed to cause his crimsion eyes to sadden. "Do I scare you dragă?" His voice sounded hurt like he was hurt by the fact that I could ever be scared of him, I shake my head even though it was true, "No I'm not scared of you. I'm sure your only saying that your a vampire to match your deck so why should I fear you." I said in a stronger tone then before.

Hearing me say that made him smile a big happy smile before he wrapped me in a hug, I let out a small squick as the action startled me and he laughed at the cute sound. "Oh Ashly how cute you can be. I would really like use to become friends, even though i actually will have to feed from you." I sighed and shake my head, "Enough with the act Vladmir, I know your only saying that because of the type of deck you use. I mean come on I use a water deck and I am always found near any kind of water, I match my decks theam just like you mach yours." He shakes his head then flashes his unusually sharp canines, "I'm not joking Ashley...Also I would like to apologize in advane." I tilt my head and before I can ask what for he grabs me and pulls me close to him, I was blushing like crazy as he held me close then softly moved my head aside to give him a better angle of my neck. He first lightly ran his toung over my neck right were you could feel my pulse, this only made me blush more as I tried to push him away and yet my body seemed to desier his touch. I then feel a quick sharp pain almost like a shot from a needle before I felt warm sticky liquied run down my neck, I could feel Vladmirs toung laping up my blood.

The more he sucked the more my body seemed to like the feel of it, I bit my lip so as not to let a soft moan escape from me, with one last lick to clean away any left over blood he pulled away from me and I opened my eyes to look at his glowing and warm crimsion orbs. Both he and I were panting though my head felt light and my legs felt weak. "Ashley?" Vladmir softly said my name as his hand softly rubbed my cheeck, "I...I feel weak." I said in a rather weak tone I also felt cold from the lose of blood, Vladmir seemed to panic a bit but I put my hand up to try and calm him down. "I'll be fine...I-I'm a strong girl...I can handle blood loss better then energy loss." He looked at me before picking me up bridal style, "Don't give me that dragă, I accidently took to muh blood from you and for that I am sorry." I sigh knowing that I can't win this argument and just nod."It's fine...after all you did say that you were rather thirsty." I said with a light shrug.

He nods but still had a look of regreat, he then nuzzled me lightly, I blushed from the affection he showed me, "So...Why me? I mean there are hundrads of girls on this Island and out of all of them you picked me to feed from." This time it was his turn to blush I seen him look away shyly as he started to walk out of the room. "Well...It's because I can smell your blood and out of all the girls on the island yours smelt the most um...Appiling to me and pentru că te iubesc ." (because I love you.) I tilted my head in confusion at the last thing he said seeing as it was in his native toung but I didn't ask about it thinking that it was something about my blood. "Oh...So my blood is just to your liking...So who did you feed on back in Romania?" I then shake my head as I seen that as a rude and personal question. "Nevermind that question its not important its also a bit personal, sorry." He chukled lightly before nuzzleling me again. "It's alright dragă, its only natural that you wnat to know how many people I have drank from. I actually only drank when I absolutly had to." I look at him then remember some of the old storys about turning into a vampire if you were bite, I then felt the bit on my neck and wondered if I was going to become a vampire to.

I looked to Vladmir as I thought abouth that question and also the question on how to hide that I was biten, "Um Vladmir? Will I turn into a vampire now? Also how am I suppose to hide this bite mark?" Vladmir looked at me with a playful smirk, "Maybe you will dragă, but only when I want you to. I can change you when ever I like all it takes is a venom filled bite. As for hidding the marks." He stopped specking and leaned closer to my neck, my eyes widened as I felt his toung run over the mark again. I blushed and really hopped that know one would see him doing this, I also shiver lightly from the licks, when he finially pulled away I could still feel his saliva on my neck and it was kinda well...Gross, but I did not say anything I was actually kinda scared that he may change me into a vampire one day. "The mark should be gone now dragă, Oh and you look really cute when you blush like that." He smirked again and I just looked at him for a secound before looking away then pushing his shoulder with my hand, "Gezz I'm not use to all this." I grumbled under my breath.

It seemed Vladmir heard me because he smirked again, "Not use to what dragă, the fact that a Vampire is feeding on you or the fact that your being carried bridal style?" I looked back at him with an annoyed look because he seen this as kind of a joke. "Yes those two things and the face that I'm being flirted with by quite a lot of guys this year, I am use to just being ignored by the rest of the student body and only having to handle my friends and Chazz's flirtaceause actions...I honestly don't understand why after so many years of being invisable to everyone that now I have not one but four boys after me." I sighed in udder disbeliefe at my perdicament.

Vladmir looked at me then softly said in my ear, " dragă...The reason why so many men are after you is because you do not act like all the other girls making it easy to get you, you present a challange and also your very beautiful. I can tell winning your heart is going to be hard when there are others that fight for your attintion and affections." I blushed lightly at his wourds then just look at the ground as it passed beneath me, I didn't know how to responed to that. I just felt flattered and embarrased at the same time. "Um Vladmir?" I said softly as I held my arms, "Call me Vlad dragă, what is it?" "Um...C-can I try to walk now?" He blinks then nods a bit before sitting me on my feet but still holding me to make sure I was balanced. I stood there for a second then took in a deep breath before taking a step, I was a bit wabbly but as I stepped a few more times I was able to start walking normally. As I just started to walk I hear Chazz calling my name, I looked in the direction of his calls as I grouned shaking my head, "I'm over here Chazz, what do you want?" I called to him as he ran towards me and Vladmir. "When Jaden told me you had not come back yet from talking to Vladmir." Chazz sneared Vladmirs name in a distastful way almost like saying the name left a bad taste in his mouth, "I decided to come and look for you, just in case he challanged you to another duel that would cause you to pass out." Chazz glared at Vladmir and Vladmir glared back.

I grouned at there childish act before walking away from both of them heading for the schools card shop to meet up with Ms. Dorathy to talk to her about all this attintion I was getting and to tell her what Vladmir said to me. Both boys stopped glaring at each other to watch me leave before they followed, I sighed again and turned swiftly to look at them both. "Okay look, I already have a shadow I don't need two more so pleas can I have some time to myself." I asked in an irritated manner showing that I needed my space, both of them looked at me and Vladmir was the first to comply with my request, Chazz not wanting to be out done by him also complied then left. As Vladmir was leaving though he looked back over his shoulder at me and winked, "I'll see you later dragă." I let a small smile come to my lips and nod, "Yeah later." I said with a wave before turning and heading to the shop.


	4. Distant Storm

While I was walking I was yet again lost in thought about everything that just transpired between me and Vladmir, I then ran into something or well someone. "Whoa now shela you may want to watch were your walking, your lucky that you ran into me instead of a wall." I hear the boy I ran into say along with a raptilian hiss. I look up after rubbing my nose to fine the Australian Jim Cook, He was a strange character but he seemed friendly. I stood up and dusted myself off. "Sorry about that i was just lost in thought, Um what was that hissing sound by the way?" I asked when I didn't really see anything on him at the moment that could make that sound. "Oh that would be Shirley." I tilt my head, "Shirley?" I inquired as I looked at him, he then turns around to show me his back, though all I seen was a crocodile in a strang hulster...Wait a corcodile? I jumped away from him and let out a small yelp of both fear and suprise. "What the? T-They atually let you bring a real croc to the academy? W-what if she attacks someone?" I stuttered and Jim just laughed.

I looked at him in disbeliefe how could he be laughing at something so sireouse? "Whats so funny?" I almost yelled at him and he just smiled at me, "Shirley's not going to attack anyone shes as sweet as can be." I looked at him scaptically then sighed in defeet, which lately seemed to be happening alot. He chuckle before ruffling my hair, "Shela you need to learn how to unwind you seem a bit stressed." Oh he has no idea how stressed I am right now, "You have no idea."I grumbled before walking past him. "Your one of Jadens friend's aren't ya?" He asked just out of the blue, I looke back at him with a brow raised before nodding. "Yeah...So?" He smiled and shrugged, "Nothing I just wanted to know who all I would be hanging with other then Jaden, he and I are friends now." I blinked then smiled a bit, "Cool...Well my names Ashley." Jim chuckled again, "I know shela Jessie's told me a lot about ya, he thinks the world of ya." I blush and turn to face away from him as I tried to keep the same tone as before. "Really? Thats sweet of him, I'm glade that he and I are friends."

Jim smiled before patting my shoulder, "I can tell that hes happy he met ya to Ash." And with that he walked away, I watched him leave before I turned and headed over to where Dorathy was standing refilling some of the empty pack slots. "Hi Ms. Dorathy." I greeted chearfully as she turned around to smile at me. "Oh hello dear how has your day been?" She asked as she walked past me but motioned for me to follow her into a room that was connected to the shop but it had tables and chairs in it, She then took a set and motioned for me to have a set as well. I sit and think about my reply to her question. "Well my day has been...Lets just say its been different, I got a note handed to me from and Obilasc blue student but when I opened the note it was from Vladmir... I swear I don't know why this is all happening to me." I said with a light huff, Dorathy chuckled happily and I looked at her confused, "Oh Ashley your a young lovely lady, A boy or two were bound to take intrest in you sooner or later." I looked at her with a small smile but I then shake my head. "Thats the problem. Its not just two its four...I have four boys after my attintion...I was murrmering to myself earlier when Vladmir over heard me sayin what you just herd me say, He told me it was becase I was different from other girls I presinted a challange and so on. It didn't really make any seane, am I just a game to them?" I asked as unsertanty clouded my mind.

Dorathy took hold of my hand and softly pats it in a motherly fashion, the gesture was comforting and I looked up into her kind choclate brown eyes, "Listen dear, I don't believe for one second that those boys see you as just a game, I think that they really are interested in you and like you. Jessie has proven that much. Chazz to." I rasie my brow in a scaptical look when she mentioned Chazz, "Oh pleas hazz started liking me after he was rejected by Alexis, I'm his fall back plan, his second choise if he ould not get the girl he really liked...I mean bak when he was in Obilasc Blue, he was always so crule to me and always saying me and hurtful things." My eyes became clouded as I recalled some of the harsh words Chazz said to me one day just for trying to be friendly towards him and say hi, I felt something warm and wet run down my cheek. I take two fingers and run it over the wet spot, I was crying, i wipe my eyes with my Blazer sleave and fight back more tears that I feel wanting to spill out. "How can I truely trust hazz after the hurtful things hes said." my voice cracked as I spoke and Dorothy moved from the set in front of me to set next to me and softly rub my back to try and comfort me as I slowly started to brake down and cry. "Ashley you need to forgive him for what he use to be like. I have watched him change from being the snob that he once was to the boy he is now, I have also wathed you close yourself to him not really even letting him in as a close friend. Chazz is trying to make up for what he had done I'm sure of it." I scoff a bit, "He sure has a strange way of showing it. He's kind of acting possissive towards me, He really dislikes me hanging around Jessie and well you know how he acted last night when Vlad brought me back to the dorm." Dorothy nods and sighes lightly, "I know. I think hes just sared of a little compatition because he sees how you distane yourself from him making it to were he has no chance in gaining your attintion." I listened to her and nod when I relized that she was right about that, I had held onto the past ausing a large barrier to form and block Chazz out of my heart unlike all my other friends. I sigh a bit then stand up and look to Ms. Dorothy. "Thank you for talking to me Ms. Dorothy, you always seem to know how to help me think things through and feel better, though I'm still a bit confused on some things I have come to undeer stand most of it. I have to go and meet up with the others now." I said as I walked away waving bye to her.

After leaving the shop and the main building I started to run towards Slyfer dorm but as I ran I seen Crowller and Mr. Bonapart, hes another teacher that no onw likes. Hes a short ugly frenchmen that has a bad attituted and like Crowller really wants to get rid of Slyfer dorm. I stopped and hide behind a tree to listen into there onveersation. "So what your suggesting is that we have that Slyfer slaker Jaden face off against someone and make a wager that if our guy wins we get to tare down the Slyfer dorm and send all Slyfers packing, but if he wins that the Slyfer dorm stays as it always has?" My eyes widen when I hear the ugly shorty talk about there plans to get rid of our dorm. I then hear Crowllers crow like voice, "Mh yes thats exactly what I intend to do and I will hire only the best to take down Jaden Yuki, this time the Slyfer slackers will have no chance in saving there dorm." They both then laugh and I make a run for the dorm through the forest.

As I ran rage fualed my every step, my teeth were clinched so tight that it felt like they were going to brak. If it was not aginst the rules to attack a teacher I would have attacked both of them right then and there, I growled as I ran but then a sound cought my ears. It was somewhat like the sound that was already passing over my ears but it made the leaves move to, I stopped and glared as I looked around, I was so mad at that moment that I actually was wanting to fight. "Whos there!? Sow yourself now!" I yell to the surrounding trees. "Relax dragă it's just me." Vladmir stepped out from behind a tree with consern all over his face, my hands which had been balled up into a tight fist uncoiled and relaxed just a bit. When he told me to relax I scoffed, how can I relax when Crowller was trying to not only tare down our dorm but also seen me, Jaden, and Chaze home, alonge with all the other Slyfer students. "How can I relax knowing that Crowller and his ugly little friend are trying to destry my dorm...My home." I yelled but not in anger but in sadness.

Vladmirs eyes widened at hearing what Crowller was up to he then growled. „But without your dorm were would you go?" I looked at him before looking down at the ground with a frown eer present on my face. As the thought seeped into his mind he begain to bare his fangs in pure anger. „How dear he try to send you away...I will drain him of every last ouce of blood for trying to send you away." I looked at him a bit suprised as how angry he was, and though the thought of Crowllers death was appiling it was not practical because Vladmir would be found out for being a vampire. „No Vlad if you do that then everyone will find out that your a vampire." I said trying to calm him down, I really didn't have the time for all this but what else can I do, I was still angry but I also didn't want Vladmir to do something stupid so I moved over to him and gently took his hand, my touch seemed to make him return to normal but before I could move my hand away from his he grable hold of it and quikly pulled me closeer to him, he wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled his face into the crock of my neck.

My eyes widened as he held me closly, one of his arms was wrapped around my waist while his other was on my back his hand held the back of my headgently.His grip felt like he fears lossing me if he let go, I blinked at his actions then solwly wrapped my arms around him. "I need to go and tell Jaden about what I heard...He will be the one that Crowller will chose to duel against the man that hes hired to try and deffeat Jaden." My voice was soft as I sopke and I feel him nod into my neck before finally letting me go, he stepped back away from me before looking me in the eyes, "Do you think Jaden can win?" I nod with a small grin, "Yeah my bro J can handle any duel, I have only seen him lose once. So I have faith in his abilitys." He chuckled lightly before swiftly picking me up bridal style again and started running. I was actually getting tired of being carried but this time I didn't mind because it took him know time to reach the edge of the forest near my dorm. I looked at him stunned but then remembered that he was a vampire, He sat me back on my feet before looking at me and motioning for me to go. I look at him with a tilt of my head, "Your not comming?" He shakes his head before looking over my shoulder, i looked in the direction he was looking to see Chazz standing there along with Jessie and the rest of the gang. "I don't think it would be wise for me to go over there with you when there are already two other boys that like you, it would only cause trouble for all involved and you already have enough on your hands for today." With those last few words said and before I could argue wih him he turned and vanished into the forest.

I looked in the direction he had vanished for a few seconds before turning and walking to my friends, both Chazz and jessie smiled when they seen me. "Hey Ash were ya been?" I looked at him my fae had a frown on it, this made everyone look at me with worried expreations. "Whats wrong Privat? Did something happen after Chazz found you with Vlad?" I nod and both Chazz and jessie jumped in. "What did he do to ya, tell me so I can go and have a talk with him about it." His eyes were strong and he showed that he was not happy at that moment, "I'll pound his face in the next time I see that good for-" "STOP!" I yelled cutting Chazz off and everyone looked at me as I looked to Jaden. "Vlad's not to blame for my troubles. It's Crowller, he's at it again. He wants to tair down our dorm and send all Slyfer red students back to theere homes, Jaden he is going to hire someone to challange you and if that man wins we lose everything!" I said as my eyes never left Jaden as I told him and everyone else about Crowllers plan.

Everyone looked at me for a moment before Jaden grinned and then pats my shoulder and starts laughing, I looked at him in shock when he started to laugh. "Jaden this is no joke, Crowllers going to-" This time it was my turn to be cut off, "Relax Ash, I can handle anyone in a duel so this will be a pice of cake. I mean I am going to be the future king of games after all so I can deal with what ever Crowller throws at me." I looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding. "Yeah...Your right...Sorry I started to dought you big bro." He huged me then ruffled my hair and I smiled at him again. "No sweat Ash, you were just worried for all your fellow Slyfers. You have a good heart thats why so many people in Slyfer look up to you." I tilted my head, people looked up to me? Jaden seen my questioning look and chuckled." Come on Ash don't tell me you have not noticed how other Slyfer students seem to really get along with you and are nice to you." I blinked, I never thought much about the other students actions towards me, I was only worried about the people that were closest to me. "I...I honestly haven't noticed, I just thought it was because I was another Slyfer that it was nothing specail at all." "Ash who couldn't like you, your well amazing." I hear Chazz say and when I looked at him he was blushing as Adicuse nugged him with a goofy grin on his face. "I have ta agree with Chazz on that one Ash ya are amazing, its no wonder so many students in Slyfer speck highly of you. Not just for your skills in dueling but for your kind heart." I blush and look down at the ground, I then here adicues laugh, "Aw look our strong little Ash tree is bashful." I look at him as my brow twiched. "I thought I told you never to call me that Addy" Aducies just laughed at me before taking a picture of me and I blinked. "Everyones going to love this picture of a blushing Ashley." My jaw dropped as I looked at him, he chuckled and I seen Chazz lean over and whisper something to Adicues and he nods and gives Chazz a thumbs up.

I closed my mouth then growled as I ran after Adicues, he ran and was laughing as I chassed him, everyone else watched and laughed as we had some fun at my expance though I didn't mind this was something that useually happened. „Addy I'm going to hurt you once I get my hands on you!" I threatened though he and I both knew that it was an empty playful threat. Cyrus watched and laughed but I then seen him look to the forest, "Hey its Vladmir." He said and everyone stopped I on the other hand was running to fast and didn't stop in time so I ran right into Adicues and we both went toppiling to the ground, I took that opratunity to take the camera and delet the picture before I got off him and looked over at the handsome Romanian. Chazz and Jessie both stood there looking at him almost seeming to make a barrier in front of me, I rolled my eyes and walked past them, "Yo Vlad whats up?" I asked wondering why he came back after leaving so quickly and not wanting to make things hard for me. He aproched me then took my hand and turned it over to have my palm showing, I raised my brow then looked at him confused.

I see him pull something from his deck box that was strapped to his side by his belt, he then placed the object in my hand. I looked at it to see that it was a water monster called Blizzard Dragon. I looked at him confused, "Its a gift for you to apologize properly for what happened the other night." I looked at him really confused now, what was he talking about? Wait could he be refuring to me passing out? If so why did he decired to apologize now instead of when we were talking in the class room. "It's fine not your fult its actually Vipers hes the one making use were these damed bands." I said before glaring at my bioband in deep dislike.

He smiled at me lightly and nods to what I said, "I know its his fult but still I feel bad that I didn't suffer the same effects as you." I chuckle and shake my head, "And again not your fult, i was feeling tired to begin with but I instead challanged you anyway's knowing what the Bioband would do. But still thank you for the gift, I really like it." Vladmir smiled at me then turns to walk away, I blink then take a step forward before he holds his hand to his side motioning for me to stay still. "you should not follow me, your friends may worry if you do." He then nugged his head in the direction of the others, I looked at them and seen Chazz glaring at Vladmir and Jessie was just watching him with cousiouse eyes, Cyruse was being normal easily scared Cyruse and everyone else was just watching use. I sigh before nodding then take as step back and he walked away, I then turn back to everyone, Chazz had his arms crossed looking away from me childishly while mummbling something and the others just chuckled at his actions.

I chuckle also before looking down at the card that Vladmir gave me, the card was a four star dragon effect monster that has 1800 atk and 1000 def. There was something about the card that I really like, after a while I put the card in my deck box and walked over to the others. By this time Chazz was yelling at the air again, or what others seen to be the air, even though I did not have a duel spirit I could still see them so I seen Chazz yelling at his three spirits the ojamas. I just shake my head with an amused smile before walking closer to him. "Hey Be nice to them Chazz, don't you think they get bullied enough by the other monsters?" I said with houmer in my words as I smiled at him, my smile must have suprised him because he just looked at me blinking before a blush spread across his face. „Aw look at that the boss is blushing." I hear Ojama yellow proclame while the others awwed in responce, Chazz quickly looked at them and yelled at them again and they vanished. "Man I hate those little pit stains." He groumbled and I chuckle as I put my hands behind my back. "I think you, Jaden and Jessie are lucky to have duel spirits. I can only see them I don't have one yet." I said, he just looked at me then shrugged, he was acting like normal old Chazz but I seen something in his eyes that shown that he was happy that I was at lest talking to him like how I talked to the others. I wonder if he had truelly regreated the things he did in the past, but I was not going to ask him, well not when everyone was around to hear me talk to him about it. I smile more so to myself then to anyone in particuler before turning to look at the now setting sun, Today has been one heck of a day and yet I find myself kinda happy that everything happened the way it did othere then finding out what Crowller had plained.

We all talked and joked around till it was time for bed, I walked to my room and get ready for bed. As I lay there trying to sleep images of Vladmir kept flashing in my head, I could not seem to stop thinking about him, ever since he bit me and licked my neck I just found myself wondering when he would feed next. I found my self oddly looking forward to the next time he would feed from my neck, I placed my hand on the spot that once bared the mark's that normal vampire victems would have but when I ran my fingers over the spot there was nothing there. I sighed and turned to lay on my side facing away from the door of my room, a few moments later I hear something and I turn over to see Ojama Yellow looking at me. I sat up and looked at the strange yellow creture before tilting my heand, "How are you in here...better yet why are you in here?" I asked before I noticed his card in front of my door, He looked at me then sheepishly chuckles. "Sorry ashley but the boss pushed me undeer the door, he wants to talk to you." I blike then shake my head, "Gezz can't he just knock like normal people...Pleas look away for a moment Ojama yellow." I then stand up once the little monster did as I asked, I walked over to my chair and got my house coat then put it on, I tied the sash that was hanging from it before I walked over and picked up the monsters card.

I open the door to find a very different looking Chazz, he seemed uneasy and anxious, his gaze was fixated on the ground almost like he was a young child about to get scolded by his mother. What was wrong with him? This was not the Chazz I was use to, after a long while he looked up at me a blush present on his face. "S-sorry for disturbing you Ash but I..." He was hasitating and figiting as he stood there, I looked at him couriose as to what he was trying to say. He took in a deep breath, "I know that its been a long time since I came back to Duel Academy and I never once apologized to you for..." I put my hand up before he finished, I then did something that shocked him, I hugged him.

His arms were shaking a bit as they moved to wrap around me, "Ash?" I here his shaky voice question, I then let go of him and hold out his card to him. "Chazz, I forgive you for what you did back then...I should be the one to apologize for closing my mind and heart to you, when J put his trust in you I should have do the same...But I instead harbered negitive emotions towards you." I sighed and closed my ocean blue eyes as I did what I could to keep myself composed, "I'm so sorry Chazz...For being a stubborn ass this whole time and not taking the time to see that you have changed from the way you use to be." I then hold out my hand, "Can I try...To be a better friend now then I have been?" I asked even though I know Chazz would say yes, Chazz looked at me though shocked at everything I just said he was still holding his Ojama card when I extended my hand.

He took hold of my hand and nods, "Why would I even say no to that?" He asked me before slowly releasing my hand from his, I smiled lightly as I looked at him. "Well...Now that all thats over you may want to head back to your room for both rest and shelter." He tilted his head a bit when I said shelter, my ocean blue eyes then turn there gaze to the sky as heavy storm clouds started to form over head and the smell of rain was presant in the air. „Can't you feel it Chazz, or even smell it? A storm is comeing, so go inside quickly I don't want to see you get a cold." I told him as I lightly pushed him in the direction of his room, He nods then started to walk instead of me having to push him, but out of the blue he turns and places a soft kiss on my forehead. I blink my now wide eyes in suprise at his unseen action, "Your really something you know that? Your conection with water is down right scary sometimes. I guess thats why your so good with your water deck." With those finial words spoken he runs to his room, I was still blinking in suprise before I shake my head to clear it.

I return to my room and just lean against a wall, my back slid down the wall till my butt hit the floor, my emotions were all sqrued up. I had a crush on Jessie, I was developing feeling's for Vladmir and now I was opening my heart to Chazz, What am I doing causing myself so much trouble? What do I do from here? I wrap my arms around myself and stair at the floor, after a while the storm hit and I could hear the rapied tapping of rain on the glass of my window. When the wind howled against the dorm I could hear the old wood of the place creek and groun, I eventually stood up but as I went to walk back over to my bed I hear a knock on my door. I raised a brow at this wondering who was foolish enough to be out in this weather, I open my door just a bit to look outside, I see Vladmir holding and umbrella, "I-I'm sorry Ashley...I know its late and everything but I um..."He was blushing lightly as he looked at me, I then relize that he must have been at my door wantint to feed. "Your thirsty arn't you?" He looked at me with guilt in his eyes, I open the door wider and move to the side, "Well then come in."


End file.
